Jikaguke
Jikaguke, renowed as the "Doctor of Zombies", is a member of the Death Guard. Background Since his youth, Jikaguke was hailed as a medical genius, managing to heal even the most grievous wounds, gaining his nickname, "The Doctor of Zombies". His talent led him to become the apprentice of Turibo, the leader of Kirigakure's Medical Corps. However, he was plagued by madness and a paranoid fear of death that made him desert his village to hide himself in order to find a way to prolong his life, while working for various mercenary groups in order to have contact with new medical techniques. At some point in the past, Genjiro Hirosame found Jikaguke and persuaded him to return to the village and join the Death Guard, even though he hates medics, as he viewed the medical-nin's abilities to be too valuable not to have them on his side. At some point in the past, Jikaguke took a young Tenga Hyūga under his wing and had Suisan Yuki remove his juinjutsu from his forehead. Personality Jikaguke is paranoid, mad and frightened. However, he is a genius who is able to think outside the box and make use of the most innovative techniques to heal someone. In his moments of lucidity, Jikaguke is quite friendly and very "grandfatherly". He has a good relationship with fellow Death Guard member Suisan Yuki, who wishes to uncover the secrets of Yin and Yang Releases too. Jikaguke is also kind towards people he cares about, such as his apprentice, Tenga. In his madness, Jikaguke also feels remorse for every life he took. Appearance Jikaguke has white hair, black eyes and wrinkles. He wears a hooded black cloak with many pockets, in which he keeps his tools and various poisons and antidotes. Abilities While Jikaguke is old and mad, he is also a very powerful shinobi. Medical Ninjutsu By experimenting with Yin Release and Yang Release, Jikaguke is able to prolong his life by constantly healing any damage his organs receive due to advanced age or diseases. He calls this technique Miracle of Life Technique. Also, he can mend someone's injuries from a distance. Jikaguke has an immense amount of chakra that he is able to control perfectly. Also, he can use Yin and Yang Releases to conjure weapons out of nothingness. Genjutsu Jikaguke is very skilled with genjutsu, creating several powerful illusory techniques, such as the Dementia Technique, who can drive someone insane or even make them experiment immense pleasure. Also, he can make someone relive his worst memory. He is skilled with sealing techniques too, as he created the Sewing Seal Technique, which can instantaneously close up any wound. Stats Quotes * (to Yonoka) "You revel in slaughter, Killer Doll. But, being a Killer Doll, what can be expected of you? If you were to revel in peace, you will be a Peaceful Doll!" * (to Genjiro Hirosame) "You have no idea what secret the Yin and Yang revealed to me!" * (about Suisan Yuki) "My young Yuki friend created something really amazing... I wonder if he could possibly create an end for this torment..." * (to Tenga Hyūga) "Yes, you are cursed, branded... Branded! You are a bird in a cage, you cry, you writhe in anguish, you scream, unheard by any, but me... Yes, he will help you, he must help you! I will make him help you!" * (to Suisan Yuki) "Do you hear the voices too? Please, silence their cries!" * (to Suisan Yuki) "I am in the winter of my life, Suisan. I will die... but I won't die in vain. I will end this nightmare before my curse will be over. But... look! The birds, Suisan... they sing so beautifully..." * (to his fellow Death Guard members, during a reunion) "I developed a new healing technique... but it will hurt..." Category:LordofBraxis